


Forbidden Desires

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor and Mairon give Maeglin a taste of the rewards that could be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Actual_Mairon on Tumblr who requested a smutty Melkor/Maeglin/Mairon fic.

Maeglin stared at the stone walls of the cell. He had been in here for hours. Perhaps days. He did not know how much time had passed since Morgoth’s orcs shoved him in here and left him alone. He knew what happened to those who ended up in Angband. The few who escaped were never the same again. Maeglin did not want to think about what they would do to him, but he was determined to resist. 

The door opened. An orc was standing there.

“Come with me,” The orc commanded. Maeglin considered trying to escape, but he did what he was told.

Maeglin entered the room and stared in amazement. A table was set out in the center of the room, and it was covered in a feast. Every delicacy imaginable was there. Of all the things he had expected, this was not it. On one wall there was a lit fireplace, filling the room with warmth. After the cold of his cell, Maeglin sighed at the warmth slowly filling him. A thick crimson carpet lay before the fireplace as well as three cushioned chairs.

Maeglin shivered when he saw that Morgoth was sitting at the head of the table. The Dark Lord of Angband gestured to the seat beside him. Maeglin hesitated for a few moments and then walked towards the table. It was better to play along for now until he had a plan.

“Welcome, son of Eol. I apologize for the cell you were placed in. I was unaware of who my troops had captured until I was informed. I have ordered a room to be prepared for you. As soon as we are finished here I will have it shown to you,” Morgoth said. His voice was far more gentle than Maeglin anticipated.

“I do not know what your game is, Morgoth, but it will not work,” Maeglin snapped.

“Melkor, please. It is only polite to call a person their true name,” Morgoth said.

“Melkor, then,” Maeglin said. “What do you want with me.”?

“For now, nothing except that you join us and enjoy the bountiful treasures that Angband has to offer one such as yourself,” Morgoth. replied.

Maeglin hesitated for a moment, but he was hungry. It had been several days since he had any food, and his stomach rumbled at the smell of the feast before him. He nodded at Morgoth. At Morgoth’s gesture, servants entered and filled three plates with food. One was placed before the Lord of Angband, another before Maeglin, and the third was placed on Maeglin’s other side.

“I did not realize that Ainur needed to eat,” Maeglin said, curious.

“Those of us who are embodied do need to eat on occasion,” Morgoth replied. “And even when it is not strictly a need, why would I deny myself the pleasure of a feast such as this?” 

Maeglin had no response to that, so he turned his attention to the food before him. He reached for his utensils. He was about to take his first bite when the door opened. He turned to see who had joined them, but in truth he already knew.

There was Sauron, standing in the doorway. The Maia was as beautiful as his fair Idril. His golden hair shimmered as he walked. It reached all the way to his waist. It reminded Maeglin of Idril’s golden hair. He imagined reaching out to run his fingers through it. Sauron’s eyes shone like two flames. They seemed to pull in everything around them. Maeglin felt as if he could both burn and drown in that gaze and somehow enjoy it.

Maeglin let his own eyes wander down. The Maia wore a green silk robe open and flowing around him, dark breeches that clung to his frame, and a green tunic unlaced at the top to reveal creamy skin that Maeglin found himself longing to taste. The Maia was covered in jewelry. Golden necklaces and rings shimmered with his movements. His feet were bare, and they glided across the floor with ease. The Maia did not walk, he sauntered. Where Idril denied the beguiling affect her body had, Mairon flaunted it. His expression was proud and vain. Maeglin felt a twinge of arousal in spite of his fear and confusion.

Sauron slid into the seat beside Maeglin and turned towards the elf. “Well, he certainly has the fair features of his mother’s family,” the Maia said.

“Yes he does, Precious,” Morgoth purred. Maeglin felt himself hardening under the scrutiny. He tried to stop hid body’s betrayal, but it was impossible.

“Sauron…Mairon,” Maeglin started. “Perhaps you could explain to me what it is your Lord and Master wants. I know the stories of what you do to elves here. Why am I not in chains?”

“It is true,” Sauron said. “We have ways of extracting information from less worthy prisoners. You are special, Maeglin son of Eol. You have potential. So instead we are offering you rewards beyond your imagining.”

“I want nothing you have,” Maeglin said, but his body could not hide the lie in that statement. He wanted Mairon. He wanted to feel the golden hair that spread out so close to him.

“You can touch it if you want.” Melkor said from behind. Maeglin started.

“What?” He asked.

“Mairon’s hair. I see you looking at it. Why not do what you desire to do? Mairon likes it when his hair is touched,” Melkor replied. His voice seemed to fill the room.

“Yes, Maeglin,” Mairon purred. “You may touch it. I would not deny one who knows what he wants and is willing to take it.”

Maeglin could no longer deny himself. He reached out and brushed a hand through the Maia’s golden locks. It was as soft as he had expected. It felt like silk against his fingers. He was startled by the soft mewl that Mairon let out when he tugged at the strands. He shuddered. Desires and images filled his head. He wanted more. So much more.

“I know what you want,” Melkor purred behind him. Somehow Melkor’s voice aroused Maeglin further.

“No…I…this is not what I want,” Maeglin said, but his voice trembled. 

“Mairon,” Melkor said. “How about you undress for us. I think Maeglin would like to see more.” Mairon nodded as Maeglin groaned softly.

Mairon stood up and backed away from the table with a smirk. He reached down and slid his hands under his tunic. Maeglin stared as Mairon pulled the tunic over his head. Was this really happening? He groaned softly as creamy skin and hard nipples were revealed to his hungry gaze. The nipples were pierced with golden rings that matched the ones on Mairon’s fingers. The Maia did love his jewelry.

“Mairon is beautiful, is he not?” Melkor purred.

Maeglin could only nod as the Maia reached for his breeches and unlaced them. Maeglin was achingly hard now, his length pressing painfully against his own breeches. Mairon turned around and began to slide the breeches down slowly. He gazed so intently at Mairon’s arse slowly revealing itself that he was startled when he felt a hand brush up against him, stroking the cloth covering his length. He looked down and saw Melkor’s burned hand in his lap, brushing over him. His head fell back against the back of the chair as he moaned. Mairon turned and stood before him completely revealed now. The Maia was perfect in every imaginable way. Mairon’s own length was hard. He clearly enjoyed showing off for an audience. It looked so good. Maeglin found himself wanting to have a taste.

“It tastes just as good as it looks,” Melkor whispered. How did he know what Maeglin was thinking?

“Give in to your desires,” Mairon purred. “There is no reason to deny your body that which it craves.”

“Yes, please,” Maeglin found himself saying. He could not fight it any longer.

“Let us move this over to the fire,” Melkor commanded.

Maeglin let himself be led over to the carpet. His mind was dazed. He felt hands tugging off his tunic and unlacing his breeches. He raised his arms to let Mairon pull off his tunic. He kicked off his own boots and then let Melkor tug the breeches down his legs. He kicked them off and then turned to Melkor. He was growing bolder.  
Melkor smirked and quickly undressed himself. The Vala was not as beautiful as Mairon, but he had a fierce, hard beauty all his own. Maeglin found himself intrigued by the hard muscles and even more so by the large length nestled in a patch of dark curls. Where Mairon was fair and seductive, Melkor was hard and commanding. Maeglin was surprised how much he liked Melkor’s form. Melkor, in his own way, was as seductive as his lieutenant. Melkor’s length was larger than either Maeglin or Mairon, larger than any Maeglin had seen before. He found himself wondering what it would feel like inside him. Today was a day for trying new things, and Maeglin wanted to experience it all.

“Well, then,” Mairon said. “Do you still want a taste of me? If so, it is yours for the taking.”

Maeglin groaned as he turned back to the Maia. He wanted this. He needed to have a taste. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to take the Maia in his mouth. Maeglin felt the press of Melkor’s firm chest against his back. It felt good. Warmth filled him at the skin on skin contact. The feeling of Melkor’s length nestling against his arse made him shiver in anticipation.

Melkor pressed down firmly on Maeglin’s shoulders, and finally the elf knelt. He reached up to put his hands on Mairon’s bare thighs, but Melkor grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. Mairon reached out to grasp his hair firmly, pulling him in. At Mairon’s nod, Maeglin slid his tongue out and slid it across the tip. It tasted pleasantly salty. This close, Mairon’s scent filled him. The Maia smelled of honey and spice. It was soothing. 

Maeglin took the tip in his mouth and sucked. Mairon let out a moan. Maeglin slid his tongue along the length and then down to have a taste of Mairon’s stones. The fingers in his hair gripped tighter. He looked up at Mairon as he finally took the Maia’s length in his mouth. Mairon filled him. Maeglin pushed down deep and then slid back out. He did it over and over again, enjoying the noises coming from Mairon with every stroke of his tongue.

“He’s so noisy,” Melkor murmured. “He makes such beautiful songs when he is touched and tasted.”

Melkor proved his point by reaching out to tug at the rings in Mairon’s nipples. Mairon keened loudly. Maeglin let out his own moan at the sound. He was so very hard. Everything was becoming hazy. There was only Melkor above him and Mairon before him. He wanted to be filled.

“Kneel down yourself, Mairon,” Melkor commanded. “I want to take him while you use his pretty mouth.” Maeglin moaned when Mairon slid out of his mouth.

“On your hands and knees,” Mairon commanded as Melkor let go of Maeglin’s arms. Maeglin complied. He leaned in to take Mairon in his mouth again. Mairon’s fingers were in his hair again.

Maeglin looked up at Mairon. He wanted…he wanted things he could not name. He wanted to let go of his control and just feel and enjoy. He wanted to be taken. So many desires he had suppressed for so long came to the surface, no longer content to be contained. Mairon understood, somehow, because the Maia began to thrust. Maeglin opened his mouth up wider to take it all.

As Mairon fucked his mouth, Maeglin felt Melkor’s fingers stroking along his arse. They pulled his cheeks open. He bent over further and spread his knees to give better access. He felt a slicked finger stroking against his hole. He let out a groan as the finger slid inside. The finger was large; every part of Melkor was large. Yet he felt the Vala’s power seeping over him and in him, blocking the pain so there was only pleasure.

Melkor found Maeglin’s bundle of nerves. He added a second finger and thrust against the spot with each slide of his fingers. He stretched them wider and wider, opening Maeglin up. Maeglin was gasping around Mairon’s length now. Mairon was buried so deep in his throat that he had to fight the urge to gag. The Maia held him just a second too long before sliding down to allow him to breathe. Another finger slipped inside him. His body shook with need.

“Please,” he begged. “I want this. I want you in me now.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Melkor purred. “I will give you what you crave.”

Maeglin felt Melkor pressing against his entrance. He tried to lean back, to push the Vala in faster. Yet Mairon gripped his hair all the tighter and held him firmly on the engorged length. Melkor slid in achingly slow. When he was fully seated he stopped. Maeglin moaned and clenched, trying to urge Melkor into thrusting.

Finally, Melkor began to thrust. He set a fast and hard pace, every thrust pushing Maeglin further onto Mairon’s length. The Maia matched his pace to his Master’s. They took Maeglin completely, commanding his body and using it for their pleasure. Yet their use pleased Maeglin. His own length was throbbing between his legs. Melkor began to thrust against his bundle of nerves. He keened out his pleasure. It felt so good.

“Give me Gondolin and I will give her to you,” Melkor purred in Maeglin’s ear as he continued to thrust.

“What?” Maeglin moaned. He was confused. His head was cloudy and filled with nothing but the taste of Mairon and the feel of Melkor.

“Your Idril. She will be yours for the taking, willing and eager. The city will be yours to command. All you have to do is claim what you want.” Melkor said, grunting as Maeglin clenched around his length.

“Yes,” Maeglin cried. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” He wanted it. Oh how he wanted it, wanted her. He was done denying himself.

He felt Mairon shudder against his face, and a moment later the Maia’s seed was spurting into his mouth and down his throat. He swallowed eagerly, wanting to taste every drop. Mairon’s fingers gripped his hair as he swallowed. Only when every drop was swallowed did the Maia slide his length out of Maeglin’s mouth. Maeglin was desperate now. He was so close. He needed to come.

“Please,” Maeglin begged. “Touch me.”

Mairon reached out and wrapped a hand around his length. A few strokes later and Maeglin was spilling over the hand and onto the floor. He clenched instinctively harder against Melkor’s length. The Vala groaned. He thrust himself once more deeply into Maeglin and came, filling Maeglin with his seed.

Maeglin slumped down onto the ground. Mairon knelt in front of him, and Melkor behind. He panted, trying to pull himself together. This was not what he envisioned Angband would be like, yet it had felt so good. Melkor offered him everything. Gondolin had rejected him. Idris had rejected him. Melkor and his lieutenant had given him pleasure and sensations he had only dreamed of. They had seen something in him and had recognized his talents and usefulness. Besides, Melkor had offered him Gondolin. He could make sure the city was not completely destroyed. He would be a truly magnificent ruler. He deserved all of it. Giving Melkor the location was but a small price to pay to receive the rewards promised to him.

“Now,” Melkor said from behind. “Let us talk about Gondolin.”


End file.
